English?
by illusioneyes
Summary: The third installation of my Noodle series. Murdoc's bored and is looking for something to do. However, his boredom leads him to discover what english Noodle is really learning.


Disclaimer- I don't own Gorillaz

--

Murdoc leaned up against the cold wall, staring up at the ceiling. So bored. So unbelievably bored. He smacked his head reapeatedly off the wall behind him, trying to think of something, anything to do. Go to a bar? Too early for any good looking girls to be there. Play his bass? Not interesting enough. He growled deep in his chest and scowled darkly at nothing, cursing everything that came to mind. Then his head perked up. 2D! That little panzee was bound to have a new video game or movie or something, anything! He practically bounced to the little twit's room, tripping and waving his arms like an awkward fledgling all the way. At last he beat on the door before him, louder and louder, faster and faster. Then he stopped abruptly– 2D was out at the mall, buying bras or something. Damn that little turd, he wasn't good for anything.

Muds took to skulking the halls, hoping that he might run into a zombie or something blood-thirsty. At least it would give him something to do. He glanced over at a slightly open door, surprised at the light pink glow leaking out from the crack. Oh right, that was Noodle's room. He waited a minute, thinking, judging exactly how desperate he was for something to do... Very desperate.

He knocked on the door, which earned him a little cheerful, " Hai?"

He took a cautious step into the pepto-bismol pink room, cringing at the burst of color. Noodle was belly-down on the floor, playing a game on her Mac. He cleared his throat, feeling utterly stripped of his self-respect.

" Eh, hey Noods..."

She turned at once and sprang to her feet.

" Murdoca-sama! Irrasshaimase!"

" Eh-heh..." he laughed nervously. " What are you up to?"

" Nani?" she asked, tilting her head to one side and scrunched up her nose. She was still getting used to his thick accent and couldn't understand the few English words she knew when they came out of his mouth.

" Erm... WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING! TO-DAY!"

Noodle giggled slightly, then raced over to her low table, sitting down in a tiny chair. She pointed to the one opposite her.

" Please... sit..."

He gave her a wary glance, but did as he was told and sat down in the gnome's chair, afraid he was going to crush it. But it held him up even though he had to sit with his knees almost touching his face. She grabbed up a tea kettle on the table and held it out to him.

" Ocha demo nomimasuka?"

Murdoc made a discomforted sound in his throat.

" Mm... what is it?"

" Chuushoku no jikan desu. L-luuuunch..."

" Oh, erm, 'kay?"

The girl grabbed a cup from her side of the table eagerly and poured him a cup of tea, smiling brilliantly. He took it and nodded.

" Eh... thanks."

But she didn't seem to hear him; she was too busy bounding off to the mini-fridge in the back of the room. She removed a delicate plastic container and placed it on the table.

" Hiru-meshi wa sushi ni kagiru!"

Murdoc stared down at the little piece of sushi in the container and made a face to himself.

" Er, sorry, love. I don't do raw fish."

But Noodle didn't understand what that meant and plucked a piece up with skilled fingers and held it to him at chopstick-length. He shook his head.

" No, I don't want it!"

Noodle understood that and sat back down, since she had been leaning over the table to reach him.

" I'm... sorry."

Murdoc sighed and held out his hand.

" Fine, fine, I want it."

Her face lifted and she leaned over to feed him again. He hesitated, then opened up his pointed jaws and rolled out his abnormally long tongue. He tried to ignore the taste and almost swallowed it without chewing. But he had to admit that it wasn't that bad. Noodle looked satisfied and went to eating the sushi herself. Murdoc sighed and leaned on his knees; at least he wasn't so bored anymore.

" So Noods, you've learnt some English."

" Hai, sukoshi hanashimasu. Er... I tr-tr... trei... tra..."

Murdoc stared at her and raised his eyebrows.

" ...Try?" he guessed.

" YES!" she yelled with unnecessary excitement. " Murdoca-sama? Chotto okiki shirai no desuga? A-ask... you?"

He just stared at her.

" My... E-English... bad..." She searched madly for the right words. " Teach me!" she finally yelled.

" Hell no!"

Noodle's face fell and she sunk down into the chair. Her sullen expression tore into Murdoc's shriveled up heart and he crumpled his face up in exasperation.

" Grrrrrrrr... fine! Fine!"

She squeled in excitement.

" What do you know?"

" I... I speak f-for you?"

" Yeah, go on."

She concentrated hard and then slammed her fist on the table, forcing Murdoc backwards in shock.

" 2D IS... A SH--T HEAD!!" she exclaimed.

He burst out in maniacal laughter, gasping for air. He steadied himself on the table.

" F-fine, I'll teach ya. Jest let me finish yer lunch..."

He glanced down at the tray and noticed a green paste on the edge. He dipped his finger in it and cocked his eyebrows.

" Now what the hell is this?"

Noodle leapt forward to grab is arm, but she was too late.

" Wasabi, Murdoca-sama!!"

--

2D tossed his bags of video games he'd bought on the couch when he got home and was surprised to see Noodle sitting there, writing something down in a notebook.

" Oh, hey Noods! What ya up to?"

Her head perked up.

" H-home...work!"

" Hey that's great? Eh... but you don't go ta school?" he added, scratching his head.

" Murdoca-sama!"

2D's eyes widened in surprise.

" Really? Was' he teachin' ya?"

" FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU--KKKKKKKKKK!!"

--

Japanese to English section:

"Irrahaimase!"- Welcome!

"Nani?"- What?

"Ocha demo nomimasuka?"- Would you like some tea?

"Chuushoku no jikan desu."- It's time for lunch.

"Hiru-meshi wa sushi ni kagiru!"- Sushi is the best food for lunch!

"Hai, sukoshi hanashimasu."- Yes, I speak a little.

"Chotto okiki shirai no desuga?"- May I ask something?


End file.
